Turbo Man: Road Champion
Turbo Man: Road Champion is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Turbo Man from Mega Man 7. Turbo Man does battle with a group of racing Robot Masters powered by the Evil Energy, and this group is known as the Rough Road Bullies. Turbo Man starts out with Scorch Wheel, and some sections in the stages require him to be in Crash Drive mode (i.e. his car transformation). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Scientists rebuilding Turbo Man} Text Many years have passed since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. But people saw there would be need for heroes in the future. So a worldwide project was started to rebuild all past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. Turbo Man is one of them. {Turbo Man racing along the roads.} Text When not on the race course, Turbo Man was using his speed to patrol the highways for trouble. But it wouldn't be long till even bigger trouble came. {Silhouettes of the Rough Road Bullies.} Text A gang of enemy racing robots, known as the Rough Road Bullies, had invaded Earth. They were powered by the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had fought in the past. {Close up of Turbo Man.} Turbo Man: I'll put the brakes on these Rough Road Bullies for good! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Road Rage (has nods to his stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: Sisi Truck Stage Select (the Rough Road Bullies) * Roughroad Spiker ** Weapon: Stop Stick (a rolling log of spikes--it also bounces) ** Weakness: Jumper Shock * Roughroad Burster ** Weapon: Flash Bang (similar to Flash Bomb) ** Weakness: Ornament Crescent * Roughroad Barricade ** Weapon: Road Barrier (a shield weapon) ** Weakness: Flash Bang * Roughroad Tracker ** Weapon: Tracer Drone (a homing suicide drone) ** Weakness: Stop Stick (it damages his scouting equipment) * Roughroad Headlight ** Weapon: High Beamer (a strong laser weapon) ** Weakness: Road Barrier * Roughroad Cathode ** Weapon: Jumper Shock (similar to Thunder Claw) ** Weakness: Bumper Blade * Roughroad Boomerang ** Weapon: Ornament Crescent (similar to Quick Boomerang) ** Weakness: Tracer Drone * Roughroad Slash ** Weapon: Bumper Blade (a charging slash attack, similar to Shippuuga; can also be used in the air) ** Weakness: High Beamer Final Stages The final stages take place in and around the Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold. Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 1: Road to Stronghold Boss: Super Truck Joe (rides a truck and shoots bouncing lasers. Weak to Stop Stick) Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 2: Main Hallway Boss: Septet the Wheel (similar to Trio the Wheel, but with seven tires, and they also return. Weak to Ornament Crescent) Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 3: Factory Boss: Turbo Roader Combatant (a larger Turbo Roader with a plasma gun and a missilie launcher. Weak to Flash Bang) Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 4: Hall of Fame {Boss Rush; no other boss after} Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 5: Testing Facility Boss: Giant Baccone (large Baccone enemy with arms and legs. Leaps about and shoots a spreadshot. Weak to Jumper Shock) Rough Road Bullies' Stronghold 6: Final Racetrack Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Shade Man Clone (weak to Bumper Blade) --Form 2: Evil Energy Megatank (a large tank-like machine with cannons, missile launchers, and lasers. Weak to High Beamer--hit the orb lights) Category:Conceptual fan games